


【盾铁】又是美国队长最清楚钢铁侠穿什么颜色内裤的一天

by tongyunyitong



Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongyunyitong/pseuds/tongyunyitong
Kudos: 45





	【盾铁】又是美国队长最清楚钢铁侠穿什么颜色内裤的一天

今天是红色。  
又是美国队长最清楚钢铁侠穿什么颜色内裤的一天。  
Steve错觉地摸向自己的鼻子，很好，没有流鼻血。  
哪怕他和Tony的初相识一点都不友好，但随着时光迁转，复仇者们住进了Tony提供的复仇者大厦，所有人开始慢慢磨合，享受着这位队友提供的世上绝无仅有服务。  
对于沉睡了七十年的老年人来说，第一次感受到了家的温暖，而不是刚醒来时被神盾局所掌控，派来美女特工在隔壁屋子监视他的一举一动。  
复仇者让他感受到了战争结束后的惬意。一群性格各异的队友，一座纽约市最高的大楼，楼下是大到不可思议的训练场，噢，还有游泳池，每周还有齐聚一室的电影之夜。  
二十一世纪的电影是彩色的，比起战争年代的黑白，更多了色彩斑斓。可是电影再好看，终究比不过坐在他身边光彩动人的Tony。  
也许Banner选的这部学术性电影太过冗长，队友们的眼睛都开始打架，除了Banner还津津有味看着屏幕，以及他打醒十二分精神紧盯电影屏幕——虽然天知道他心思完全不在上面，而是都放在那个头发有些乱，眯着眼半靠在他肩膀的男人身上。  
显然对于偷窥，他有经验得很，小心翼翼而不被发现。  
对方蜜糖色的大眼，总是修剪得很精致的小胡子。  
超级士兵的呼吸都跟着急促。  
他当然知道，Tony累了。  
但更糟糕的是，自己满心都是紧张、激动。   
“对不起了，下次还是让你们选电影吧。”Banner有点不好意思看着倒了一排的复仇者。  
被打断的Steve紧张地开口，“啊？...是吗？还、还好吧。”其实他完全不知道影片讲了什么。  
博士倒是有些吃惊，美国队长居然会是唯一没睡着，陪他看完全场的队友，反而是一向和他颇有话题的Tony居然靠在美国队长的肩膀上睡着了，他意外地看着这两人，纽约大战时这两人争吵得有多厉害他不是没见过，居然也有这么平和安静的一天，真的像好朋友一样亲密无间，“老实说Tony有点出乎我意料，这电影他也有份选，对他来说还不至于枯燥乏味……而你居然能看完......抱歉了队长，我没有别的意思，只是太出乎我意料了。”  
Banner说到最后都有些不好意思了。  
“我知道你的意思，这没什么。”Steve心里咯噔地跳了下，仿佛被眼前的队友戳穿真实想法，紧张之余没去分析Banner话里的另一句不解。  
Banner看着Clint、Natasha、Thor倒在另一排，摆手，“我觉得在战局升级之前，还是先回房间躲躲了。”毕竟他选了一部让大伙都无聊透的电影，虽说实际上并没有人敢招惹这个另一面住着Hulk的复仇者。  
Banner走远了，而另一排的复仇者睡得还很沉。Tony开始不安分地乱动，Steve乍惊下以为他这是要醒来，结果他只是把头往金发男人的颈窝靠。  
美国队长红着脸，犹豫了一下，还是没推开，闭着眼享受着这一刻。  
至于他为什么会成为全联盟最清楚钢铁侠穿什么颜色内裤的人，就要说到电影之夜后的第二天。  
好看得要命的大眼睛男人，扶着他刚改造完毕的哈雷摩托，身上还穿着黑色的背心，美国队长四倍的嗅觉闻到了机油和淡去男士香水混合的气味，心跳狂加速。  
是的，Tony是全联盟最棒的复仇者，没有人怀疑。身为Howard的儿子，惊才绝艳的大脑毫不逊色已经去世的父亲，给战友们提供了世上最豪华的食宿，升级着最新的装备。  
这其中，也包括他的哈雷摩托。  
“Cap，你看，我给你升级了哈雷，你要怎么报答我？”  
耳根悄悄染上粉红的美国队长，内心边狂赞Tony，边表面淡定地说，“你说。”  
其实他呐喊着以身相许够不够。  
他的目光忍不住随着Tony那只天才科学家的手，抚摸着哈雷摩托车身的动作暗吞口水，他暗骂自己就是个变态觊觎着大家的好战友人民的好英雄老友的好儿子。  
然后他听到，Tony说，“你教我骑哈雷？”  
他觉得，是不是上天听到了他的祈祷，让他有更多机会接近Tony培养感情。  
“......好啊。你想什么时候开始？”他努力让自己看起来是个好老师的模样，同时询问着对方的意见，心里却叫喊着越快越好，最好立刻，最好马上。  
“明天吧，我得做好准备，总不能穿着这一身让你教。”  
也......没什么问题啊。紧实的小臂，工字背心，好看得很。  
然而他从没想过，Tony会穿着西服出现在复仇者大厦的训练场。小个子男人西装笔挺，戴着墨镜，西裤则完美地包裹住两瓣挺翘的屁股，让人遐想连篇衣料下的臀部该有怎样的手感，硬是把一米七的个子走出了两米八的气势。  
不不不，这还没有结束，比起钢铁侠正正经经的西装，更让Steve慌神的是，穿着西裤的Tony跨坐上哈雷摩托的时候，不可避免地，露出了一截内裤，以及——半个屁股。  
和手臂健康的麦色肌肤相比，那里明显白皙许多。与他猜想的一致，Tony的屁股看起来就是弹性十足。  
美国队长觉得自己所有的注意力都驻留在上，视线完全移不开。如果不是四倍抑制力，他估计已经按捺不住，朝白皙的双臀伸出一双魔爪，更别说他裤子里某个羞涩的大家伙几乎要呼之欲出。  
“Steve？可以开始了。”Tony握着哈雷摩托上左右车柄，看起来就像好学的学生。  
“啊？”Steve的模样看起来更茫然懵懂，笨拙地开始他的第一个授课对象。虽然他鄙弃自己更像图谋不轨蠢蠢欲动的混蛋。  
特别是，当Tony每天换着不用款式的西装过来，他心里凉透地喊了句不会吧。这意味着他每一天都能偷窥到队友的好风光，简单来说，就是美国队长每一天都能看到钢铁侠穿着什么颜色的内裤。  
出于易于教学的态度，他曾经委婉地提醒过Tony，或许换一身休闲服更好，结果被棕发男人义正言辞地拒绝，“身为Stark工业的boss，在结束课堂教学后还要进行各种会议，你觉得穿着一身休闲服出现合适吗？”  
可是，你穿着西装来学哈雷，也不合适啊。  
金发男人没敢说出来，享受着美丽又煎熬的折磨。  
自己绝对是世上最糟糕的老师，教学的时候总是心不在焉，原因在于他的学生每天穿的内裤过于亮眼。  
钢铁侠所穿内裤的颜色是绝对逃不过美国队长四倍的视力，内裤就没有重款的。譬如，昨天是豹纹，前天是粉色。他总忍不住在心里评论一番，哪个颜色更衬Tony的肤色，就像今天这款红色，把Tony臀部的颜色衬得更加透白。  
噢，Howard，真是谢谢你当初在超级士兵计划里贡献出不小的力量，如果知道有这么一天——Steve Rogers把老朋友儿子的屁股在背地里观察了无数次，不知道时光倒流七十年前，另一位Stark会不会后悔。  
天哪，Steve Rogers，你就是个变态。他对此深信不疑了。  
虽然从次数来说，他每天经历这一切，应该见怪不怪才对，然而没有。  
只有他知道，在看到好队友钢铁侠穿着不同颜色不同花样的内裤，露出半个挺翘浑圆的屁股时，他心里都有只恶魔Steve在喊：Rogers，拿下！把Tony拿下！告诉他你喜欢他！  
可是他不敢，谁都知道钢铁侠睡过身材姣好的封面女郎数不胜数，根本不会喜欢一个骨骼高大还是全联盟曾经跟他吵得最凶的的男人。  
好吧，说到底，还是他胆小。  
只能借助教学的机会偷偷摸摸亲近这个小个子男人，例如，他可以光明正大把手覆在钢铁侠握在车柄的手上，指导Tony在哈雷摩托上的姿势怎样更好地驾驭。直到这一刻，他还能牢记好队友的手仿佛有魔力般震慑他心灵的感觉。  
好像有什么不一样，例如，更加喜欢眼前的人了。  
他无力地想按住脑袋。

“请你们去谈恋爱好吗？”  
Clint路过训练场时，看着两位队友不知道第几天的暧昧举动，一个月？好像不止，“我这一个月经过都想戳瞎自己。”  
“Barton！你不能这样污蔑我和Tony的友情！”Steve喊了Clint的姓氏，看起来十分严肃，他已经很少用这种教育的口吻了。当然，要忽略掉这张正义凛然的脸上飘着两朵红云，会更有说服力。  
“并且，时间上也不是一个月，是35天。”他对于数字极为严谨，尤其是还涉及了他和Tony这段美好的时光，立马纠正了Clint的说法。  
“好好好，是我污蔑了你们纯洁的友情！但是——哈哈哈哈哈......队长你是认真的吗？难道你每天还拿着日历画圈圈？数着第几天？”Steve较真的语气让Clint险些笑岔气。友情？复仇者的空气都弥漫着满满的恋爱酸臭味，见鬼的友情哦！瞧瞧这姿势，Steve的手扶着Tony的腰指导着坐姿，就差没把手放进铁罐屁股？以及，铁罐你的眼神还能再诱惑点吗？他是叫鹰眼又不是瞎眼。  
Steve如鲠在喉，既不好承认自己真的有在画圈圈数日子，又不能违背自己的良心否认这个存在的事实。  
他偷看一眼Tony，还好只是满脸不在乎看着他们，应该没把Clint的话听进去。  
“等等队长！你不会真的这么做了吧？.....哈哈哈我不行了，好了我相信你们是纯洁的友情，再纯情不过的，哈哈哈......”特工一看美国队长的神情，觉得自己好像发现了什么不得了的事情，更加笑得没心没肺，“居然学了一个月还不会！你们是故意的吧。”  
“Clint！”Steve急匆匆喊停，他不希望Clint把猜对的事都一溜烟说出来，更不希望Tony知道自己龌龊的心思。  
“Cap，我们可以继续，不用管肥啾。”  
Tony看起来完全不受影响，还冲Steve眨着过分漂亮的焦糖色大眼，金发男人心又扑通狂跳，忽然就忘了边上的鹰眼险些戳破他所有的秘密。  
Clint决定不奉陪这两位，笑声夸张背着他的箭袋离开，临走前还能看到他们的好队长红着脸低头继续艰难的教学。  
“不过，Steve，肥啾有一点没说错，过去了一个多月，我还什么都没学会。”在Clint渐渐走远，看不到背影的时候，Tony才这样慢悠悠地说了一句。  
什么？Steve突然就紧张了。  
Tony学了一个月，的确没学会。也不知道是他教得不好，还是Tony学得不好，他当然更偏向前者。在这个课程持续了一个月后，钢铁侠在这个课程上似乎也有负于天才称号，毫无建树，甚至连基本的都没学会。  
他没有媲美Banner的脑袋，唯一可以让Tony感兴趣的技能，只剩下骑哈雷摩托的本事。现在看来，他好像连这个本事都丧失了。  
所以，Tony是在怪他吗？  
他深吸一口气，看着眼前的人，艰难地开口，“Tony，要不，还是算了。或者你应该请个新老师，Natasha——她也会......”  
他抱歉地想，一定是因为自己没有集中精力教Tony，利用私心占便宜，不然以Tony聪明的脑袋，这事情还不是手到擒来？如果是红发女特工，一定会比他教得更好，也不至于这么久没有丝毫进展。。  
“我不是这个意思，”棕发男人眼里不满地看着他，“我是说，你是不是该换个方法教我？”  
“啊？”这回轮到Steve呆愣住，他没想到Tony并没有责怪他的意思。  
“不过，你急着要让Natasha教我，会让我觉得你只是找原因不想教我。”  
Tony的声音听起来就像生气，他急忙解释，“当然没有！”  
他巴不得能和Tony这样待一整天。  
棕发男人抬起骄傲的下巴，“那好吧，既然之前的教学方法不管用，何不换一种？我让Jarvis查过了，例如说，我可以坐在前面，你坐在后面教我。”  
金发男人睁大蓝宝石一样的眼睛，几乎不敢置信，他想都不敢想这种方法。  
Tony自顾自地说，“没错，你是个很好的摩托车手，我知道你玩得很溜，但是在教学这个层面上，你还是要好好检讨，总不能反过来让我做准备吧。”  
天气太热了，他边嘟囔地抱怨，边把西服外套脱掉，也不在意价格不菲的衣服扔在地上，很快地让智能管家展示了他所说的教学方法。  
看着全影投像屏上的影像，前后座教学的姿势看起来更加暧昧，就像后者抱着前者，Steve的脸皮都要红透了，他不是不知道，只是从来不敢想象。  
他怕自己忍不住……  
内心激烈挣扎过后，他还是想劝阻Tony，主要是他对自己的自控力已经不抱希望，“我恐怕这辆车对于我们两个人而言还是小了些，你如果想换Natasha教——”  
“嘿，老冰棍，我可不想被她取笑学了一个月还什么都不懂，”Tony立马拒绝，“还是你比较好，不会笑我没学会。所以你想都别想把我推给别人。”  
我当然不想把你推给任何人！可是——他的确不是个合格的老师。  
他还来不及张口说什么，就被钢铁侠的观点轰炸一通，最后无力地妥协了。  
同时，他有点难过地垂下头，原来Tony选择自己教，只是因为他不会取笑他，而不是自己在Tony心目中有什么特殊的意义。  
只能祈祷，他的表现可不能比之前更差劲。

事实证明，他真的高估自己了。  
他无法拒绝Tony的任何要求，更像个傻瓜一样，被棕发男人督促着也一起坐上被改装过哈雷。  
坐上去的一刻他就后悔了。  
窄小的车座使得他们几乎没有任何距离贴在一起，他的胸贴在Tony的后背，手臂从Tony身后伸出，握住科学家的手放在车柄。  
脱去西装，只着白衬衫的超级英雄，此刻跨坐在他身前，随性而富有魅力， 身体微微前倾，臀部朝后方翘起，露出被红色丝质内裤包裹住的更多肌肤。  
噢！Steve Rogers移开你的视线！那不是你该看的地方！  
“就…加速的时候手要往这个方向转动……对，初学者还是先慢一点起步。”  
男士香水的味道更加肆无忌惮钻进他的鼻间，被无限扩大。  
“腰这里别太僵硬……”这不是他第一次扶Tony的腰，却是第一次不小心摸到腰线那截光滑的肌肤，整个人像触电一样，颤栗不止。  
他发誓他不是故意的，可是这手感……  
太好了。  
他已经不知道该往下说什么，大脑处于当机状态。只因为他身体本能地起了反应。  
当你的暗恋对象就这样诱惑地坐在你身前，用着恋爱中情侣才有的姿势，虽然——这只是在学怎么骑哈雷。但是这无法控制住本能的释放，尤其是超级士兵被长时间压抑的四倍欲望。  
没错，美国队长对着他的队友可耻地勃起了。  
鉴于他俩现在密不可分的姿势，当一方裤裆迅速膨胀，另一方可以直截了当感受到身后的热源所在。  
“Steve？”  
除了脸红，金发男人已经不知道该说什么了。他该怎么解释这个尴尬的场面。嗨Tony，我喜欢你很久了。或者是，嘿Tony，我也不知道它怎么就对着你硬了可能它生病了，你能帮我看看吗？  
啊呸！Steve Rogers，你是在耍流氓吧？  
他觉得Tony这样信任自己，结果自己却辜负他的信任在占便宜。  
“Tony……你听我解释。”  
“在听着，你说，我想你还欠我一个合理解释。”  
结果，他僵硬了半天，还没说出个所以然，只是结结巴巴地低着头。正值踌躇之际，身前的棕发男人只是轻声笑出，一只手灵巧地探进他的裤裆，侧头咬着他的下巴，斜睨着已经懵住的金发男人，“好吧，那就跳过表白吧，实话说，你想骑哈雷，还是骑我？”  
他压根没反应过来，闷哼一声就把心里的想法倒腾出来，“都……都骑可以吗？”  
……  
等等，Tony怎么会问他这个……他震惊地看着，自己是不是记忆缺失了哪一块，他和Tony的进展，怎么就到了现在这一步？  
科学家的手在男人的裤裆里撸动，歪头轻轻吻上那张看起来有点傻气的脸，也不在意在训练场会被谁看见，反正这一个月来他什么心思全复联的人都知道，只有面前这个傻子。  
“我都在想，一个多月这样诱惑你都无动于衷，是不是你真的不喜欢我。现在看来也不赖，我的男朋友还不至于对我性无能。”  
“男、男朋友……”  
这句话，是Steve今天收获的最大惊喜。  
“嗯？你有什么不满？”  
“当然没有！”他求之不得的一切，居然就这么奇迹地发生了，“我喜欢你很久了！”  
他终于鼓起勇气说。  
“Wow，我还以为听不到某个老冰棍的表白了，”Tony戏谑地调侃，指尖动作不曾消停，只是这不足以令沉睡了七十年的处男沉寂下去，只能让欲望更加张扬，他舔了舔蜂蜜般亮丽的嘴唇，眨着焦糖色的大眼再次问，“大兵，再给你一次机会回答刚刚的问题，你想骑它，还是骑我？”  
“你会知道答案的，Tony。”  
穿着黑色夹克的金发男人红着脸噙住日思夜寐的双唇，握着Tony另一只还在哈雷车柄上的手，转动——然后加速前进。

彩蛋:  
又是美国队长最清楚钢铁侠穿什么颜色内裤的一天。  
Steve每天能从Tony的卧室起来，这一次是光明正大，可不需要什么偷看。  
复仇者众人终于可以避免在训练场看到这对闪瞎眼的情侣，对此深表祝贺。  
“所以说，你是什么时候知道我喜欢你的？”  
“很久之前的电影之夜，谁让你每次不好好看电影都在偷看我。”温存过后的棕发男人毫无防备说出所有的答案。  
“……等会，所以Banner那次选的电影，你是故意的？”金发男人恍然大悟博士当时话里的不解。  
“再告诉你一个秘密吧，亲爱的。我不是不会骑哈雷。”  
“……”  
“唔……别突然扑上来就啃！嘶！疼……”


End file.
